


He did it... for you

by iloveavocados



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: 1929 Babes, Edgar is just cool and the boss, Edgar thinking Walter and Bendt are flirting, Esther isn’t Edgars wife, Has almost nothing to do with the tv series, How Do I Tag, I'm literally overwhelmed, Kinda gay but slowburn:), M/M, Walter likes killing people, anyways just Edgar and Walter, i like her tho, omg I'm sorry, prison time, there are way too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveavocados/pseuds/iloveavocados
Summary: Edgar was never really the one to show emotions and definitely no romantic feelings towards others (because eww and he’s too though), unless it’s a huge ass teddy bear like man who likes to kill for fun... He doesn’t mind, well most of the time. If only he knew what loyalty meant to him.
Relationships: Edgar "The Armenian" Kasabian/Walter Weintraub
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	He did it... for you

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa niñooooss,  
> alright alright i don’t wanna write too much right now, i just want to defend myself saying: I wrote all of these stories/ fanfictions years or months ago so don’t come at me. I’m still behind EVERY ship though... oh and i mostly suck at english so..... *oh to see without my eyes"👁👄👁.  
> e n j o y m y t r a s h:)

Edgar entered the house, hearing voices, more exactly laughs coming from the salon. Since when wasn’t he asked first if guests could come over? Slightly annoyed and ready to throw anyone out of his mansion he stepped towards the cosy room. He recognized a heavy scent of cigaritos mixed with the sweet smell of port wine, the fire in the chimney dancing around at the opposite side of the hallway. Who the fuck dared to come to his house and drink from his collection?! He leaned against the door frame and spotted Walter sitting on the couch, laughing lighthearted over something councillor Wendt apparently just said, wait- WHAT?! Wendt? In _his_ household?! He shook his head in disbelief, how often did he remark he didn’t want vermin inside? Snorting Edgar harrumphed gaining both, Walter’s and councillor Wendt's attention. "Oh Edgar my friend look who i invited in, met the councillor at the studio this afternoon, we’re having great conversations!", he sounded almost too excited and Edgars mood decreased even more. Frowning he turned towards the councillor and tried his nicest attempt; "Good evening Mister councillor, how good to... have you in my house", he coughed slightly, oh Walter you goddamn idiot. "The pleasure is all mine", Wendt smiled coldly and shook his hand. "Anyway we were just discussing our favorite bands and came to the conclusion that-" "You never talk about your favorite bands", Edgar interrupted dry, now looking more malevolent than ever. For a second no one said something, then Walter suddenly started laughing. "Oh good old Edgar, always serving us something new with his incognizable humor", Wendt gave him a knowing look and then clapped on his knees, a way to say he'll leave now. "It was a nice evening Walter, thanks for your hospitality, next time why don’t we meet up at mine where we are a bit more... undisturbed”, Edgar almost lost his balls, who in the hell did this hagfish think he is to talk to Walter like that. But to Edgars horror Walter just chuckled softly and got up as well. "Yeah sure sounds good", he patted Wendt's back and winked at Edgar, a smile flashing over his lips. This was the first time Edgar thought Walter and Wendt were flirting with each other and to be honest, it pissed him off to the max. After they brought councillor Wendt to the door and returned to the living room Edgar crossed his arms in and shuddered im disgust. Fucking Wendt, he couldn’t stand this man. Walter eyed him with a thoughtful look "What’s crawled up your ass today darling?", typical Walter thing to say. "First of all, don’t darling me! Second of all, why in gods name did you think it was a smart idea to invite that douchebag over huh? And third of a-" "Seriously? You could’ve taken the dope way and name two things, but instead you chose to say 'third'... So not cool Edgar", "Bold of you to assume i’d stop at three", he snapped cockily. They stared at each other, only the crackling of the fireplace hearable. "Bold of you to presume i’d listen to you in the first place", Walter shot back, a satisfied grin on his face. Two can play at this game;) Edgar exhaled annoyed, he wasn’t in the mood to listen to Walter's childish trash comments. "Don’t you have to be stupid somewhere else?", he asked, letting himself drop on the couch next to him. "Not until tomorrow", Walter replied, grinning even wider, he had won this round. <br

-

It was a Saturday evening when Walter all of a sudden knocked on his door. "Come in", Edgar demanded and Walter hastily teared open the door, his face lighting up in excitement. "What’s going on?", he wanted to know, gesturing at the papers Walter held in his hand and looked up. "This right here-", Walter presented the papers by holding them up against the light. "Are tickets for the theater show tonight!", he exclaimed and flourished them through the air. "A theater play?", with a skeptical expression on his face Edgar stood up from his settle. "Not just A theater play", Walter corrected and still fidget with the tickets. "So?", slightly getting annoyed Edgar raised his eyebrows. "Look, i figured you were way too much into your work lately and could use some nice relaxing theater evening with your best friend, who would be me, and just... take things easy", Edgar got even more suspicious, Walter caring about him? Nah this couldn’t be true there must be more to it. "What did you do?", he asked, the angry undertone in his voice clearly audible. "Why do you always assume i’d done something bad huh?", Walter sulked, viewing Edgar offended with his big puppy eyes. "Walter!", Edgar boomed, his rough voice flashing through Walter and making him shiver slightly. "Look it’s... Someone is causing trouble in Moka Efti, nothing i can’t handle, but i’ve been informed that he’ll be there tonight... He needs to settle his score with me", Edgar knew this kind of stuff Walter meant when he said "settle ones score”, it annoyed and well yes, it also scared him a bit. "You can’t walk around and just threaten people goddamn Walter! If we’re getting into trouble because of you and that Rath guy finds out... the woe betide you", Walter seemed to not care at all, or maybe he didn’t even listen to him at all (again) because he just glared at Edgar and smiled cockily. "If you don’t terrify people a little bit then what’s the point”, Edgar knew it wasn’t a question but still answered, not nicely "Get out”, his smoky voice thud through the office. "Jeez chill... I’m leaving i’m leaving”, Walter held his hands up in defense, "But promise me to go to the theater tonight”, it wasn’t a question, of course it wasn’t.

-

"Great seats what?", Edgar turned towards Walter, forcing a smile with clenched teeth. "Don’t push it too far”, Walter nodded, taking it, why ever, as a compliment. Suddenly he chuckled, leaning even further back in his seat. "What?”, Edgar eyed him alarmed, he really wasn’t fond of Walters dirty business tonight, not that he cared, but it was his name, too that would be in the aim, so he hoped for the best and trusted on Walter’s gumption, even though he didn’t know if Walter even knew what that was. "Look at all those peasants... Awfully bragging with their oh so important attendance, disgusting", he commented repulsed. “Awfully confident aren't you?", a smile flashing over his face "Look darling, i could kill every person in this room before most of them have a chance to get to their feet... So yeah, skills like that do wonders to a persons self confidence", the way he said it made Edgar kinda jittery, not that he was afraid of his actions, he knew how to dismember a person, too. He took a deep breath before looking at Walter, clicking his fingers to get his attention "What are you? Twelve?", Walter bit his lip in resentment. "And a half", he hissed back, narrowing his eyes. "How about you stop talking nonsense that could get you into serious trouble and start to behave like a real gentleman?", uhhh he sounded bossy, satisfied with his demand he leaned back in his seat, his elbow brushing slightly over Walter’s arm reposing on the arm rest. The big theater hall darkened, the play began. "How about no", was the last thing Walter purred before the red curtains opened.

-

Edgar was actually enjoying the play. He had to admit, with that play Walter hit it right on the button. It was spectacular, breathtaking not to say the least. Suddenly, in the middle of the performance Walter got up from his seat. "Where are you going?", Edgar held onto his arm lightning. "I... gotta go, watch it without me. I'll be back soon", Edgar didn’t like it at all. "I said", he deadpanned "where are you going?", his eyes glaring at Walter. "I- i just this- there's this really important thing!" "Important thing?" "Yeah very important you wouldn’t understand" "I wouldn’t understand?" "No...? But i really gotta-", they got a glare from the two old ladies next to them, causing them to turn their volume down. "I swear to god Walter if you mess it up i‘ll rip your skin off... Literally", Edgar gripped his arm even tighter, he didn’t want Walter to forget who was actually in charge here. Walter’s eyes immediately lit up "Good darling noted. But I’d really appreciate it now if you let me go", and just like that he took off Edgars hand softly and put it again on the arm rest. Edgar narrowed his eyes, 'you filthy bitch'. "Now excuse me, I have to go make a scene", Walter bowed and then hurried to leave the hall. Edgar breathed deeply, he really hoped for Walter, for himself, that that idiot had everything under control, if he just knew what the taller one was up to. He prayed it wouldn’t be another dead body in their house he had to disperse. 

-

The whole hall erupted in applause, Edgar stood up as well, smoothed his jacket and pushed his way through the crowd. Walter hadn't returned, he'll kill him, oh he was so gonna kill him. He was greeted by various small time crooks, wannabe gangland bosses and of course his favorite person himself, councillor Wendt. He shot him and quick nod, Edgar just blinking back unimpressed. How he hated that coward. On his way out he suddenly bumped into someone who seemed go be in a great hurry. "Sorry", the man mumbled and for a second Edgar recognized the dark bags under his eyes, Rath. So something happened. Right away he thought of Walter, surely he did not- no, he wouldn’t dare. Unless he was crazy... Well admitted, that was a bad argument. It made him think about whether Walter was sane at all, probably not. He smirked, no Walter was definitely as healthy as one can be, a bit scatterbrained and high-spirited, daring and aggressive, always with his head through the wall but still an intelligent and throughly experienced criminal.

-

When he entered the living room the was light on, so Walter must have been here. He took off his jacket and placed it on his chair. His steps led him to Walter’s room, through the door crack he noticed light, maybe Walter was still awake. Quietly he opened the door- no reaction. He pushed the door open, seeing the room in front of him tidy as always, but where the heck was Walter? He stepped further into the room and opened the door leading to Walter’s office. There he was, sitting on on his chair, head on his arms, breathing steadily, he must have fallen asleep. Edgar moved closer to take a look at his desk. A ton of bills were stacked over one another, Edgar frowned, what in the bloody hell did that mean?! A note caught his eye, one simple name standing on it, a tick behind it. He noticeable felt anger arise in him, how much trouble that person brought him. He clenched his fists whatever deal Walter had with this moron, he wouldn’t- couldn’t approve of it. He already thought about waking Walter up and throwing him out of the house when he suddenly noticed a blood strain on one of the bills. And then, slowly, a scene started to appear in his head, as if he had just put together a puzzle piece by piece. Walter’s deal, the score he had to settle, he wanted to scream, curse himself, stupid Edgar stupid! Walter got that money for him and only him. His heartbeat stabilized again and he felt a small smile flash over his face. He studied the money for a long time, not sure if he was happier to finally see his proportion or the fact that Walter once and for all made sure he’d never have issues with Bela again. He sighed softly and took a pen and a piece of paper, scribbling Walter’s name on it and placing it on top of the bills. "You deserve it”, he whispered and studied the sleeping teddy bear in front of him. They’ve been business partners for a few years now and somehow Edgar couldn’t even recall the time without Walter. Maybe he simply got used to having him around... or maybe he just had faith in him. Before he turned around to leave the room he picked up a blanket and carefully placed it around Walter’s shoulders, this couldn’t be comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao help i'm laughing about myself skfjiwjdiw i’m dead don’t try to contact me i unfortunately passed away due to too much cringe😗✌🏼


End file.
